


Always and Forever

by xCrystal_Phoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mostly Sheith fluff, Only briefly with the other characters, romance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCrystal_Phoenix/pseuds/xCrystal_Phoenix
Summary: A brief one shot based again after the end of Season 6, so spoilers again. Based on a beautiful comic by a friend, found here: https://as-many-times-as-it-takes.tumblr.com/post/175530551651/always-and-forever-i-started-this-comic-the-day





	Always and Forever

They were on their way home, to Earth. It had been a long journey up to this point, but Keith was happy to just have Shiro back with them. They were flying together in the Black Lion which he'd put onto auto pilot to allow them to get some rest and relax for a while.

Shiro had his chin resting on one hand, thinking something over, before he looked up and over at Keith. "Hey.. Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"I finally remembered what you said before we fell."

Keith stilled, just watching Shiro, gauging his expression and awaiting the rejection he was certain was going to be thrown at him.

"I love you, too, Keith."

He hadn't been expecting that. Keith didn't know what to do as he felt tears well up in his eyes. Shiro hadn't rejected him. He hadn't knocked him down or made fun of him. _He felt the same_ , and that was more than Keith could have hoped for.

"S-Shiro.." Before he could think any further, Keith moved so that he was sat in Shiro's lap, sliding his arms up and around him as he leaned in to press their lips together in a gentle, yet almost desperate kiss.

Shiro smiled against him, letting his eyes slide closed as he kissed him back, wrapping his one good arm around Keith and resting his palm firmly against his new boyfriend's back, keeping him close.

"Always and forever." Keith murmured against him as they broke apart, a single tear sliding down his cheek. He was never one to cry, but this was one time in his life he allowed himself to be vulnerable. Shiro made him feel safe, and he always let his guard down when he was around.

It took them a minute, before Keith frowned, hearing a bit of sniffling over the communications device.

 _"Is anyone else crying?"_ Hunk's voice came over the comms, another sniffle leaving him.

_"Yep!"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Yes!"_

_"Indeed."_

_"Yeah.."_

_"Moo."_

_"Mhmm!"_

The following responses made Keith deadpan, just staring at Shiro as the other just gave a grin of 'oops' and shrugged.

"You forgot to turn the comms off, didn't you?"

"Uh.. yes?"

"Shiro!"

Keith huffed, completely and utterly embarrassed that all of his comrades and his Mother now knew about this. Great. Well, at least he didn't have to figure out a way to tell them all, so there was that. He would have to figure out a way to get Shiro back for this, though. But that was for another time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic came from a comic that a new and dear friend did very recently. Please check it out here: https://as-many-times-as-it-takes.tumblr.com/post/175530551651/always-and-forever-i-started-this-comic-the-day )


End file.
